


Día de los Inocentes

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, April Fools' Day, Cat Ears, Dating, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Mocking, Silly, Sushi, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Tres ficlets con tres prompts diferentes, escritas por una challenge durante el Día de los Inocentes.





	Día de los Inocentes

**Día de los Inocentes**

_Yuri-nyan_

“¡Yuuyan, anda ya! Devuélveme las ropas. Si es una broma, es realmente de mal gusto.” dijo Yuri de dentro el baño.

Takaki sonrió, malicioso, cogiendo los hombros.

“Anda ya, Chii, sal de ahí. Estoy seguro que no te cae tan mal.” contestó, su voz cargada de expectativas.

Cuando el menor salió llevando el traje de gato, su sonrisa se extendió.

“Te estás divirtiendo, supongo.” Chinen murmuró.

Yuya se acercó, poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

“¿Quién es que ha dicho que era una broma?”

_¿Me amas?_

“Dime que me amas, Ryosuke.”

Yamada lo miró fijo en los ojos, buscando una ruta de escape de esa situación, aun sabiendo que no existía.

Nunca quería llegar a ese punto, pero no podía seguir mintiéndole.

“No te amo, Daiki.”

_Sakana kawaii, ne? _ _(Peces son bonitos, ¿verdad?)_

Nakajima estaba sentado enfrente a su novio, sus brazos cruzados y un aire de espera en la cara.

“Anda ya, Keito.” le alentó, indicando el plato en frente a él.

El mayor lo miró un poco asqueado y un poco preocupado.

“No entiendo porque tengo que hacerlo, Yutti.” le dijo, con voz lamentosa.

Yuto sonrió suavemente, empujando el plato hacia él.

“¡Anda ya, Keito! Entendería si no te gustaras el pescado, pero no tiene sentido si nunca lo has probado. Y entonces, ¿si lo comes y descubres que es delicioso?” le preguntó, mientras el otro tomaba el pequeño trozo de ootoro en mano y lo miraba con el aire de quien estaba a punto de ir al patíbulo.

“Ese no es el punto, y lo sabes.” contestó, poniendo de vuelta el sushi en el plato y mirando a su novio. “No es que no me guste, es que pienso que los peces sean... lindos. No me gusta la idea de comerlos, nunca me ha gustado y no entiendo porque tenga que hacerlo si no tengo gana.” explicó, en una vaga tentativa de rebelión.

Yuto suspiró melodramáticamente, tomando el nigiri y poniéndolo enfrente al chico.

“Vale, puedo entender cuando me dices que te gustan los peces y que piensas que sean demasiado lindos para comerlos.” concedió, con voz poco convencida. “Pero no se trata de comer un pez entero, no has visto como era ese atún. En fundo, es solo un trozo de carne cortado por...” empezó a explicar, pero el otro lo interrumpió.

“Vale, vale, no detalles cruentes por favor.” le dijo, con expresión disgustada. Después tomó el sushi y se lo llevó en boca, masticando rápido y tragando con aire de quien estaba comiendo la cosa peor del mundo. “¿Satisfecho, ahora?” le preguntó, exasperado.

Yuto asintió vigorosamente y sonrió.

“Absolutamente. Entonces, ¿Cómo es?” preguntó, esperanzado.

“Bueno.” contestó inmediatamente Okamoto, cabeceando. “¿Ahora podemos ir a comer carne, por favor?” preguntó, suplicante.

Nakajima se echó a reír, poniéndose en pie.

“De verdad, quería hacerlo Keito, ¿pero no piensas que las vacas sean realmente lindas? ¿Cómo puedes pensar de comerlas?” se burló de él, mientras se acercaba al mostrador para pagar, seguido por el mayor.

“Tu comerías cualquier cosa que sea aun solo vagamente comestible, Yutti.” subrayó, cabeceando.

Nakajima le tomó la mano, riendo bajo, y salieron juntos del sushi bar.

“De acuerdo, ganas tú. La próxima vez, antes que llevarte a comer sushi, te llevaré al acuario.” lo burló tiernamente.

Keito fingió de enfadarse, pero en fin sonrió.

Había probado el sushi.

E iba a ser suficiente por lo restante de su vida.

La perspectiva de ir al acuario, a mirar los peces en vez de comerlos, era definitivamente más tentadora. 


End file.
